I'll Wrap it for You
by wiErD SpeCtrumz
Summary: Today is a special day for Wendy. What surprises does the guild has in store for her? What will her friends plan to do at this special occasion? One-shot.


**A/N: Hello guys. This is my first one-shot. So please be gentle. I just got an idea and I want to try it to this pairing. Here goes. . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>- I'll Wrap it for You -<strong>

It was a very special day for her. The little girl slowly walked into shops around Magnolia taking a stroll around town. A simple smile was plastered on her face and you could see her mood as happy as ever. She wore her a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. A pair of thick bands could be seen around her arms and a pair of sandals for her footing.

She was accompanied by a little white cat walking beside her as they try to make their way to Fairy Tail.

"Aren't a bit happier than usual Wendy?" The white cat started their conversation.

"Well it's because it's my birthday. Of course I would be happy." The petite girl smiled cheerfully. This is her first birthday celebration on Fairy Tail. She did it a lot in her former guild so it's natural for her to such in a joyful mood. To put more happiness in her is what happened yesterday. The guild was all lining up at her asking her favorites. At first she didn't know but little by little she realized that her birthday was coming up. She only spoke a few things and it was enough for all of the guild to know.

They can finally see the guild at a distance. The guild that accepted her with a heart-warming welcome few months back. She met many new friends that loved and cared for her. It was a new start for her. A new life to begin again and she greatly thanked for it.

"Well then, shall we go Wendy?" Charle turned to the bluenette as she too looked back at her earning her a smile.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded in response and walked their way to their new home.

* * *

><p>Inside the guild<p>

"Is it ready yet?" The blonde-haired girl shouted from below as she called out two people at the stage putting a huge banner that stretched to the far end of the other side of the stage.

"Almost done." The dark-haired boy responded as he was busy tending to the banner.

"Are the presents in place?" Another girl called out from the bar to clarify with the ones who are placing the presents at center of the stage.

"We're just about done Mira." One of them spoke as they sweep their sweat from their forehead finally finished their task at hand.

Mira was still cleaning up mugs and glasses as she was going to use them all for the occasion. Today she was wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length dark-blue dress with a pleated skirt. And also a big blue-colored bow was planted just at her chest and similar colored trimmings further beautifies it. She finished her cleaning duties and walked towards the blonde-haired girl who was putting decoration at the corners of the guild.

"So how's it going there Lucy?" Mira smiled and looked towards Lucy who was has her hands full of everything.

"Just a bit more of this and the preparations are done." Lucy replied as she finished the part of the sector and walked together with Mira to the next.

"Isn't it wonderful? We're about to hold a grand celebration for our little Wendy." Mira clasped her hands with joy as they talked about the incoming party.

"I know. I was really getting worked up into this kind of thing."

"Erza's done with the cake so it seems like everything's in place now. Everyone's finally here. All that's left is our birthday girl."

"Yeah but those two idiots aren't back yet."

"Natsu and Happy." Mira slightly frowned.

"After all the things we're about to prepare for Wendy this day, they just suddenly went out for a job. I spoke with Master to give us all a break from taking jobs for this day but those two wouldn't listen. They just left without a word." Lucy explained coherently.

"Well knowing those two, they would create a huge impact to the party so let's leave it to them. They wouldn't want to miss this kind of event." The dark-haired boy joined the company after finishing the banner at the stage.

"I agree, let's believe in those two. Oh and Gray-"

"What?" Gray replied.

"Try not to lose your clothes in front of Wendy. It's embarrassing." Lucy turned away seeing again Gray in his boxers.

"Oh crap! Why does this happen every time?" Gray panicked.

"Don't ask me."

"I don't mind if it's Gray-sama." A dark blue-haired girl butted in. She wore a dark blue fur shawl with a hat as she made their way to the trio.

"No you should mind Juvia." Lucy dissuaded her statement earlier only to receive a growl from the water mage.

"Love-rival." Juvia hissed. Lucy sighed again. She was getting used of it. She was told countless times and she denied nonchalantly. It's just best to ignore her from now on.

"Everyone! Wendy is coming." Warren called out from the second floor finally alarming everyone that their guest is coming. Guild members moved fast to their position ready to surprise the girl.

"Let's get ready guys, you know what to do." Lucy signalled everyone.

"YEAH!" all spoke in unison.

The guild doors lay closed waiting for the bluenette to open them. Wendy stopped right in her tracks as she was a few inches from the guild door. Charle who was beside her also stopped.

"What's the matter Wendy?" The white cat asked in worry.

"Just a bit nervous that's all." Wendy sheepishly replied.

"Well Let's just see what's inside. It's your special day after all."

"Right." Wendy inhaled for a moment before slowly opening the guild doors. Little by little as she opens the door, she can catch a glimpse of a decorated guild hall and fully opened the doors. Both Wendy and Charle gave a gasp of surprise of what they saw inside the guild hall.

"Happy Birthday Wendy!" Everyone from the guild came out of their hiding spots and recited their greeting to the sky dragonslayer in unison.

Everyone smiled and greeted her with joy and enthusiasm as they started to line up before the blue-haired girl.

"Happy Birthday to you."

"How old are you?"

"What can you say about the guild?"

"Is it beautiful?"

"Wendy you're so cute."

A couple of question soon followed. Wendy just smiled and let out a slight chuckle as they keep flooding her with questions.

"Thank you everyone for this wonderful party." Was all she could say generally. After all, she cannot answer them all one by one. Then Wendy and everyone surrounding her saw Master Makarov making his way to them. They both silenced themselves as they gave way for their master.

"Happy Birthday to you Wendy. It seems you're starting to grow up. We all prepared this because you're a family to us. Fairy Tail will always right beside you no matter where you go. This is your home and family. And now to this day, we've come to celebrate your birthday as both family and friends. I'm proud of you." Makarov spoke in his fatherly tone. Few men teared after hearing the master's statement. It touched to the core. Wendy slightly left a tear feeling very grateful of her new family. She really appreciate it.

"Real men should not make little girls cry." Elfman blurted out his manliness words while sobbing in between.

"Oi, master did not make her cry. It was a tear of joy." Gray interjected. Everyone made a couple laughs at Elfman's antics.

"Well then let's party!" Makarov shouted and everyone lead Wendy to the center stage where she saw the birthday banner above with the greeting 'Happy Birthday Wendy' followed by a lacrima-vision of herself beside it. Erza made a very big strawberry cake enough for the whole guild. Everyone from the guild gave way to the birthday girl towards the cake with two candles and a written name of her made by an icing below it.

"Happy Birthday Wendy." Erza greeted. She wore her heart kruez armor with her usual blue skirt. She had a white apron with a face of a chibi cat on the center. She also had a chef's hat and seemed to have been covered with a few icing on some parts of herself.

"Make a wish as you blow okay?" Erza reminded.

"Ok." Came the happy reply.

Everyone waited for her to blow the candles. She gathered enough air and blew the candles until it went out, signifying the start of the party. Everyone cheered and clapped as the Wendy blew out her candle.

"Let's get started!" Soon everyone partied and went with groups dancing, singing, and eating. All of them are starting to have some fun. Soon Wendy was joined by Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu.

"Happy Birthday Wendy." Lucy greeted and soon followed by the rest.

"Thank you very much." Wendy politely replied.

"You don't need to be so formal. It's your birthday after all."

"Yeah, have some fun." Gray spoke.

"But still I think you did quite overboard in setting all of these." Charle commented.

"That is because it's Fairy Tail right?"

"Agreed." Erza nodded. The two smiled in satisfaction and afterwards, they both sat in their tables to have a little chat. It wasn't long before Wendy realized a lack of the fire dragonslayer in the guild nor even the blue cat. She wondered where Natsu and Happy could be.

"Do you know where Natsu-san is?" Wendy raised the question. Lucy, Gray and Erza could only look at each other seeing that they don't have the answer.

"Natsu and Happy just went out on a job earlier before we started decorating the place. They never said a word before they left."

"That's very unusual for him though. To be the one late into this kind of event. He usually get first to greet someone whenever they had a birthday then argue with them and finally start fight. Eventually when he's involved, Gray would join the fray and you know the rest." Mirajane joined with them.

"Damn that Flame monkey. Where the hell is he?"

"He'll come back I'm sure." Lucy reassured.

Still going at their conversation, Wendy frowned at the abscence of the fire dragonslayer. She was getting used of him every time she's at the guild with him. Now she felt an odd feeling when he's gone. Although the guild was celebrating there was no spark in it like they were lacking something.

"Anyway this my gift for Wendy." Mirajane snapped Wendy out of her thoughts about the pink-haired dragonslayer and handed her a paper bag with several fancy clothes fitted for her size.

"T-Thank you Mira-san." Wendy spoke shyly. Gray and Lucy both gave her a key chain of a maiden and some accessories for her wear. Erza handed her a plate of strawberry cake. The cake was limited edition in the store in Magnolia. It was looks more tasty than the one she made earlier.

"Are really sure about this Erza-san? I mean it's your cake."

"It's fine. This is a special occasion so help yourself."

"Thank you." She picked the fork and tasted it for herself. She widen in surprise as she could tell how delicious it was.

"It's delicious." She complimented.

"Good for you. Now let's get you to the front. Mirajane has a special song for you." Erza requested. The bluenette nodded as she was led again to the center. She was still thinking about Natsu whether he will come or not. She took momentarily gazes at the guild doors hoping he will come in. But nothing's happening. She was about to shake off her thoughts to prevent the others from seeing her sad when-

**BANG***

The guild doors suddenly slammed open enough for everyone inside to hear and turned their attention to the doors. Even Wendy took a gaze to who is at the door. Two figures slowly make their way inside finally recognizing them. Natsu and Happy came back wih both grinning faces as they were already home.

"We're home!" Natsu shouted in glee still wearing the same old goofy smile whenever he came from job requests.

"You're late Flame-brain where the he-" Gray wasn't given the time to finish when he was met with a punch from the fire dragonslayer. He is sent flying towards the table with a couple people who he'd crashin sending also flying in separate directions.

"Shut up Gray." Natsu shouted as he lookedto where he is. Gray immediately emerged getting a tick mark from his head.

"What the hell is that for?" Gray questioned annoyingly.

"Just felt the need to punch my rival that's all." Natsu blurted out.

"You Flame-shit." Gray growled and not a moment to spare their heads butted together with heated glares as the impending fight is about to broke out. Everyone just laughed at their silly rivalry making no heed from it but it seems like the guild is complete now. Same goes for Wendy? She was relieved to see him again. It was quite lonely without him though. Then her cheeks flushed after her last thought. Why was she thinking like that? It's not like she was expecting him to come to her birthday or like that (Tsundere xD)

Eventually, fight broke between the two dragging other people too in the fray. Another brawl started again as everyone punched each other with the two mages at the center of it. Those who were not involved in the fight stared amusingly at the scene. No one can stop the fight now. All of them just sweatdropped at their thoughts thinking where did started.

Happy flew over to Wendy and the others as they both ignored and let the fight go on. It's fun this way.

"Happy Birthday Wendy. Here here I brought you a present." Happy greeted then reached down at his backpack and picked a white ceramic cup with a fish across it. It was wrapped at a simple wrapping with a tied ribbon at the top.

"Why thank you Happy." Wendy thanked the blue Exceed smiling cheerfully. Natsu managed to get out of the fight and remembered that he has something for her.

"Yo Wendy." Natsu called out as he make his way towards her.

"Happy Birthday. You've changed a lot."

"D-Do you think so?"

"Of course everyone changes so much in a year you know. Ah and here." He handed a wrapped gift with red ribbon tied above it. The gift wasn't big it was flat and feels like the present inside is soft. Wendy looked at it for a moment.

"Come on, open it. See what is inside." Natsu insisted. Wendy gave a nod and begins to tear the wrappers to see what was inside. She was greatly surprised when she saw a dark blue colored scarf. It was similar to her hair color. She was shocked unable to say anything. It was beautiful, she took a moment at the gift scarf given by him. She held it with her hands and held it tightly to her chest.

"So do you like it?" Natsu questioned. Wendy lookedat him with her beautiful eyes and smiled.

"I- I love it." She replied in satisfactory. Natsu is now the one who was shocked. He never thought that she would give him that kind of reaction. He slightly blushed and scratched his cheeks in a cute way.

"W-Well that's great. You're welcome."

"So that's why you went out." Lucy finally realized.

"You and Happy went out to buy something for her." Erza added with only Natsu nodded afterwards. Natsu then walked towards Wendy gently took her scarf and carefully placed around a few times at her neck. Wendy felt a warm and cozy feeling as she felt the scarf is giving her warmth. She felt at peace and cannot utter any word. She just let him wrapped in around her neck.

"It's warm right?" He spoke.

"Um. . . Y-Yeah." She replied shyly. Natsu smiled in satisfaction.

"Then it is same when you're home. . . . . Here at Fairy Tail." The last part touched Wendy's heart. She never felt this much happiness before. Tears started flowing in her eyes. It isn't grief, it was joy that she was glad to be here. Glad to call this guild her home and glad that she met him. That's all there is to it.

"I'm home. . . . . ."

"Welcome Back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finished. There you have it. My first one-shot is done. I don't know if it is a long or short one-shot but I'll keep it that way. Anyways, if you like it, pls leave a review. Still learning ropes here. Also, criticisms are welcomed I'd appreciate it. Hope you had fun reading it.**

**- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out**


End file.
